


Turn Me Loose

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Wanking Comment Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes on a little "solo quest" after reading some classic medieval wank material, then has troubles sorting out his fantasies. Posted on behalf of the artist, Amphigoury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me Loose

Originally created for the **[Wanking Comment Fest](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/23063.html)** by **[Amphigoury](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/)**  


Posted here by me purely so it could be added to the Wankfest_2013 AO3 Collection, with Amph's permission.

**Posted here on[Amph's LJ](http://bamphigoury.livejournal.com/3444.html)**

**Posted here on[Amph's TUMBLR](http://amphigoury-art.tumblr.com/post/46438899289/turn-me-loose-by-amphigoury-click-for-large)**

*


End file.
